robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/All-Stars/Heat B
Heat B of the Extreme Series 2 All-Stars Championship was the second heat of the second All-Stars Championship. The second heat would determine the second of the two robots to go through to the All-Stars Grand-Final, which would be broadcast at the end of the episode. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast in late 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on May 16, 2003 on BBC Two. *This was the final appearance of Chaos 2 and Dominator 2 *The only robots that had never fought before are: **Razer & 13 Black - fought twice, the second time Razer won **13 Black & Chaos 2 - Chaos 2 was eliminated **Dominator 2 & Spawn Again - Both qualified **Dominator 2 & 13 Black - 13 Black won the judge's decision *Interestingly, only Dominator 2 achieved vengence, ignoring the fact that neither Hypno-Disc or Spawn Again won their loser's melee in the Sixth Wars. Competing Robots 13 Black From Hinkley, Leicestershire *Team Members: John Denny, Tasha Denny & Richard Morris *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.39m x 1.86m x 0.66m *Power: 2 x 750W motors *Weapons: 2 x 850MM discs *Strengths: Speed & weapons *Weaknesses: Susceptible to flipping Chaos 2 From Bramford, Ipswich *Team Members: George Francis, Ian Swann & Richard Swann *Weight: 84kg *Dimensions: 0.42m x 0.92m x 0.63m *Power: 2 x 1KW motors *Weapons: Powerful flipper *Strengths: Effective weaponry *Weaknesses: Easily shunted Dominator 2 From Deal, Kent *Team Members: Peter Halloway, Elliot Smart & Paul Tolliday *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.60m x 1.30m x 0.80m *Power: 2 x 750W motors *Weapons: Axe *Strengths: Powerful axe *Weaknesses: Uni-directional weaponry Hypno-Disc From Banbury, Oxfordshire *Team Members: Dave Rose, Derek Rose & Ken Rose *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.47m x 1.22m x 0.74m *Power: 2 x 750W motors *Weapons: Flywheel *Strengths: Destructive weaponry *Weaknesses: Low pushing power Razer From Bournemouth, Dorset *Team Members: Ian Lewis, Simon Scott & Vincent Blood *Weight: 92kg *Dimensions: 0.41m x 1.14m x 0.60m *Power: 2 x 1000W electric motors *Weapons: Hydraulic piercer *Strengths: Nimble & very accurate *Weaknesses: Slow self-righting Spawn Again From East Tilbury, Essex *Team Members: Darren Hayden-Ball & Luke Jackman *Weight: 92kg *Dimensions: 0.60m x 1.16m x 0.80m *Power: 750W electric motor *Weapons: Pneumatic flipper *Strengths: Power & strength *Weaknesses: Troublesome weapon Round 1 Razer vs Chaos 2 vs 13 Black 13 Black controversially spun up their weapon before activate was caleld. Regardless, it was Razer who started the quickest, immediately crushing one of the discs, stopping it moving, before Chaos 2 came in and tried to flip Razer, but as it was locked to 13 Black, the flipper was not powerful enough to lift both robots. Razer then returned to crushing 13 Black, but it escaped, and Razer was instead thrown by Chaos 2, doing a complete flip in the air. Meanwhile, Chaos 2 caught the wrong end of 13 Black's flywheel, which buckled the flipper. Razer returned to crushing 13 Black, but was once again intercepted by Chaos 2, this time 13 Black escaped long enough to mount an attack of its own, heavily damaging one of the self-righting wings of Razer. Seemingly on its back foot and smoking, Razer was benifited by a glancing blow from Chaos 2 which made the twice UK champion stop moving. Razer came in and pierced the outer casing of Chaos 2, lifting the machine up before allowing Chaos 2 to be counted out by the Refbot. Mr Psycho then pushed Chaos 2 to the flipper, before Psycho came in with a hammer blow. Mr Psycho then picked up Chaos 2, and pranced around with it for a while, before pitting it. Notably, Razer had also stop moving. This was the last time Chaos 2 was seen on Robot Wars. Qualified : Razer & 13 Black Dominator 2 vs Hypno-Disc vs Spawn Again Dominator 2 started this battle by ramming into the side of Hypno-Disc, nearly overturning it. Hypno-Disc retaliated with a slam with the disc, but this did little more than bounce off the side. Hypno-Disc then ran up the wedge of Spawn Again, and was thrown into the air, but landed right side up. Dominator 2 once again pushed Hypno-Disc, but failed to make any impression with its axe. Spawn Again flipped Hypno-Disc over once more, but once more failed to turn it over. Hypno-Disc then went on a side charge against Dominator, sending some sparks flying, but not making much of an impression on the shell. Dominator retaliated with a blow to the disc with its axe, which bounced off, and failed to puncture the weapon. Hypno-Disc once again attacked Dominator, but only suceeded in throwing itself into the air, rather than damaging Dominator. Dominator once again attacked with the axe, but still did not puncture the spinning Hypno-Disc. After a combined assault from Spawn Again and Dominator 2, Hypno-Disc's mobility was reduced to simple forwards and backwards movements, before it stopped altogether. Spawn Again also stopped temporarily, although it recovered in time to flip Hypno-Disc over, as Refbot began its countdown. Once Refbot was satisfied that Hypno-Disc had been immobilised, Growler grabbed hold of Hypno-Disc and pushed it first into the pit release, and then pitted it. Qualified: Dominator 2 & Spawn Again Round 2 Razer vs Spawn Again The battle began with Razer trying to crush the rollcage of Spawn Again, but couldn't keep up the pressure, and Spawn Again escaped. Razer again caught up with Spawn Again, and once more tried to crush the rollcage, however Spawn Again spun around, and revealed the far easier target of the front of the robot. Razer took advantage and tried to crush the front, but failed to do so. After escaping, Razer once again tried to crush the front, but again could only graze. Razer then pushed Spawn Again onto the flame pit, but Spawn Again escaped, and rushed for the pit release, before driving straight over it, and being swiftly nudged into the pit by Razer. Winner: Razer 13 Black vs Dominator 2 The fight started with 13 Black attacking Dominator 2 with the discs. Both robots then strayed into the CPZ, where Matilda attacked both robots, only flicking 13 Black up, but throwing Dominator 2 over completely. With the help of 13 Black, and with much effort, Dominator was righted, and 13 Black came on the attack. 13 Black ripped the pit release tyre of its hangings, whilst Dominator 2 locked its axe into one of 13 Black's discs. The two robots engaged in a frantic pushing match, in which both 13 Black and Dominator 2 were nearly pitted a number of times, until 13 Black was freed. During the struggle, Dominator 2 lost drive on one side, and 13 Black shredded the pit release tyre. In the closing seconds, both robots were nearly pitted again, but time ran out, so the judge's were called up, and they voted in favour of 13 Black. Winner: 13 Black Final Razer vs 13 Black 13 Black began the battle by spinning wildly in an attempt to defend itself from Razer's jaw. This gave it time to power the discs up to full speed. 13 Black then ran away, before colliding again with Razer, knocking it sideways. 13 Black then got itself pegged on the arena side wall, leaving it a sitting duck for Razer to attack the main body shell, however it failed to pierce the shell on its first attempt. Shunt then arrived and stuck its axe into one of the spinning disc, stopping it permenently. Razer, after attacking 13 Black once more, pressed the pit release and returned to its punishment of 13 Black. After putting one more hole in 13 Black, Razer carried it over to the pit, first suspending it, before finally pitting it. By the end of the battle, Razer was once again smoking. Heat Winner: Razer Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Category:All-Stars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice